White Roses
by Sesshomaru'sButterfly
Summary: A new threat has swept through Feudal Japan. Humans and Youkai alike must now unite and fight together. Kagome and Sesshomaru have changed through out the past two years, will love be the key to winning this war? I suck at summary's! This is right after the final act. I suck at summaries. M FOR A REASON! HINTS OF RAPE AND LOTS OF VIOLENCE!


This is my first Sess Kags fan fiction hooray!

Please be nice, I have no written fiction in awhile and I have big big plans for my fanfiction so bear with me.

I WILL FINISH THIS STORY!

Please enjoy, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

####Important####

This story takes place right after the Final Act, so if you haven't seen the Final Act you probably wont understand what is going on! This is my version of what happened after Kagome finally came back through the well.

THERE IS NO CHARACTER BASHING!

**White Rose**

"This is the place." Velvet swirled deliciously over the silent night of the awaiting forest. Thoughtful moon filled eyes drank in crimson liquids soaking greedily into the surrounding earth.

"A massacre, Lord Sesshomaru?" The toad, normally vibrant and full of enthusiastic annoyance, brought down by the brutality of the ensnaring death.

Sesshomaru breathed no answer to his servant and instead swept along through the mountain of dismembered corpses. No battle had taken place on this day. No, on this day, youkai and human alike had been slaughtered like common cattle. They had no chance. Their menial lives cut down in the lack luster of honor. The stench of decay and blood wafted his nose and the demon lord upturned his lip in a silent snarl. A feral growl tore itself from the taiyoukai's throat as a sight caught him from the corner of his eye. He froze in place, turning to take in the mangled bodies of three young female girls.

His eyes bled red.

Jaken, fearing of his lord and his own life, gazed carefully in the direction that had halted his Lords movements. A wave of nausea swallowed the toad demon, the grotesque feeling turning circles in his stomach and throat. _Who could do such a despicable thing?_ Jaken thought horrifically, the fate of these humans forever burned into the forefront of his mind. Glancing slyly at his Lord Sesshomaru, he knew what must have sent him to such a rage over their despicable deaths.

Rin.

The corpses lay before them bathed in the beauty of the caressing silver light. They were naked, all three curled into each other, holding on for their last moments of comfort. Blood and dirt caked on the inside of their small legs, filth accumulated along every corner of the creamy silken skin. Cuts and gashes lined every inch of their fragile bodies. Burns and purple bruises completed the colorful canvas that were the girls last moments. Wide, lifeless eyes still filled with the terrifying truth. The rage was unchecked and wild for the most important observation.

They were only children.

Enraged, Sesshomaru swiped his claws at the tree nearest his body. Instead of the one, three came tumbling down, but his rage did not subside.

"Jaken!" He growled.

Snapping to attention, Jaken turned to see his Lord's blood red eyes.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Grab Ah-Un, we are leaving." With that, Sesshomaru turned and began trailing away from the wretched slaughter of unsuspecting and innocent souls.

The stench of blood, seaman, and decay headed west to the village of his ward.

They would never touch his Rin.

Soft white tendril fingers clenched tightly to the edge of the once mysterious passage of time. Teal silver eyes gazed longingly over the edge of the bone-eaters well. Splintering wood poked quietly at the palms of the young woman's hands and the uneasy feelings swam through her stomach. Something was off, and it was shaking her core. The wells magic had long been dead and though she missed her family dearly, the young woman's place was here, in the Feudal Era.

"Kagome, you all right?" Worried and methodic yellow eyes swept over the form of a once young and vulnerable girl; Now an outstanding and beautiful woman.

"Something's off." She whispered as the night air combed her raven black tresses, swirling them in a dance of easy tranquility. She swept her eyes across the field in expectance and though her bones screamed of danger, the meadow remained silent.

"Do you miss them? Your family?" He followed her gaze to the inside of the well where her stare was fixated.

"Of course."

"Maybe its just your-" He began but her sharp, heated gaze shut his mouth.

"No, Inuyasha, it's something else. I can tell the difference."

Inuyasha grew silent and for the first time in many moons he observed her. Truly observed her. He knew he should trust her, but she had only been back in Kaede's village for three days. Three years of separation had made them both weary and vulnerable to each other. The heated love they had felt faded for her over time with the weight of the well's closing. Inuyasha still held his emotions, deep and firm as when she left.

She had changed.

Time had changed them both.

For a moment they stood in silence. Inuyasha staring quietly at her sleek back, Kagome peering over the dead well's edge. They were lost in the solace of their thoughts and the softness of the night time breeze. Time was cruel to all. Kagome had left her love for him behind to survive the loneliness of the modern era. The first year had been the hardest for her, with many tears and aching nights guiding her through her transformation. Now she was here, with him, and all she wanted to do was rekindle her feelings for him.

Inuyasha turned suddenly, a familiar scent catching his attention. White ears flickered back and forth to catch the soft sound of the approaching demon. He inhaled deeply, sifting through the scents of the villagers and Kagome to hone in on a particularly strong and deadly raging demon. This particular scent was familiar to Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru is coming."

Kagome turned at his words.

"He most likely came to see Rin." She offered nonchalantly.

"No," Inuyasha said grimly. "He's enraged."

Then Sesshomaru, the moon illuminating his decent across the sky, was in Kagome's view. Though she could not see him clearly, he appeared as an angel against the pale light of the shimmering moon. His cloud surrounded the bottom part of him, enveloping him in a soft coat. The demon lord landed without a sound a few yards away from the two lingering by the broken well. Sweeping over them, he quietly padded towards them. His face remained blank but his eyes screamed rage. They were a luminescent bright red.

"Whats happened?" Kagome began immediately. Sesshomaru only glanced her way, ignoring her question and giving Inuyasha his attention.

"How does Rin fare?"

"She's fine, sleepin with Shippo and the monks brats. Whats going on?" Inuyasha tried to hide his worried tone but it seeped through his eyes and his uncomfortable stance.

Sesshomaru considered answering his question, giving him only the slowly calming of his youkai. Sesshomaru turned to the young woman whom he had not seen for many passing seasons. Her posture was rigid and calm, as if she had been expecting his arrival. Her eyes were hard and trained on his person. Without another thought, he addressed her.

"Miko, you have sensed this." It wasn't a question, for Sesshomaru already knew that she had.

"This afternoon."

"Human and demon alike have been slaughtered to variant scales. I have come to collect Rin, she is no longer safe in this village." With that he turned and began walking to Kaede's hut.

Kagome and Inuyasha quickly followed his trail.

"Sesshomaru, why isn't it safe?" Inuyasha garbled.

Without looking, Sesshomaru continued his swift pace. He did not give Inuyasha another glance, though halted his steps when Kagome began to speak. The taiyoukai did not turn to her, only listened quietly as she spoke in a soft tone that he had only known from Rin. A beacon of wondrous harmony so often void in human women.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please tell us so that we may better prepare ourselves."

Taking in a deep, sullen breath, he began to speak but for what he would tell, Kagome was unprepared.

"Slaughter in the most vile sense…" Sesshomaru, drawn to his full height turned to the miko and gauged carefully her reaction. "Scores of women, children, human and demon alike. There was no purpose."

Her face was painted with sickness at the weight of his words. Leveling his eyes with her own stricken blue he softly whispered into the night air, "They will be at this village in an hour, perhaps less."

The half-demon and the priestess woman went rigid and fright swam into her once innocent eyes. A moment of silence passed through the three. Kagome breathed deeply, calming the emotions that battled to take over her instincts. Before she could gain control of herself, Sesshomaru turned and began his quickened pace once more. Inuyasha strode next to him and Kagome stumbled, attempting to keep the pace of the brothers.

"We have to defend the village, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha shoved his hands inside the red fire rat haori, options and battle strategies playing through his head as they walked.

"That is not my concern."

"You pompous ass, you'd let the rest of us fight an' possibly get killed?" Inuyasha barked rashly.

"It is not my concern, half-breed. Perhaps your own abilities are pathetically weak and thus you require my service?"

Inuyasha took the bait.

"You bastard!" He growled unsheathing Tetsaiga and flinging it to the cusp of Sesshomaru's neck. Inuyasha stopped, the blade lightly touching the taiyoukai's flesh in silent warning.

Sesshomaru did not move, only raised an amused eyebrow at the bold audacity of his younger half brother. The demon lord jumped and landed behind Inuyasha with ease. His claws began to glow with the green of his family poison and Sesshomaru snaked his arm around Inuyasha's pulsing throat. Amber locked on amber orbs and rage filled the younger brother. Inuyasha hated being taunted by Sesshomaru but he especially despised being bested by him.

"Inuyasha, sit." Kagome mumbled quietly.

The hanyou, with Tetsaiga in hand, flew into the awaiting dirt. Sesshomaru watched the display with clear annoyance. To him, Inuyasha would always be a weak half breed. Disgraceful that his demon blood was controlled by a mere mortal woman. Though he had to admit, the Shikon Miko was the fitting adversary to be chosen for this control. The priestess had earned his respect in the choosing of the purpose of the Shikon Jewel. She fought bravely in the final battle with Naraku.

"Miko, it is best if you take your allies and leave this place." Surprised, she turned to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I can't leave the people who need me."

"Then you will die." It was not cruelty, but a fact.

The demon lord turned and began leaving quickly. Time was running short and he knew Rin needed to be removed from the village before the enemy arrived. He was worried for her safety. If she died, he would not be able to save her again. Rin could not escape the clutches of death if the child were to fall into its claws. Sesshomaru would not lose her again. He knew, without a doubt, that he loved his daughter. She was his light. He needed her. His cold exterior melted the day he and Kohaku pulled her from hell's gate.

"Lord Sesshomaru, will you please help us?" Kagome, eyes pleading, softened his expression. Though it would go unnoticed by Inuyasha and the Miko before him.

He considered his options for only a moment. No matter the outcome, this new enemy could not slay him. Rin would be safer away from the ensuing battle and Jaken, who had not arrived with Sesshomaru and was far behind, could ensure that safety. The threat would be left slain at his feet. The image of wide, helpless eyes and marred white skin swayed his decision.

The dead children, raped and beaten.

He would not allow it again.

"I will help." He growled. "Jaken will arrive shortly with Au-Un. He will take Rin and her child companions from this place and to safety. We must move quickly should we wish to succeed."

"Of course!" Kagome nodded solemnly.

Inuyasha arose without a word. Opening his mouth to protest, the grave look in Sesshomaru's eyes was enough to silence his tongue. Something had happened if Sesshomaru was agreeing to readily to help them in such a grim hour. He suddenly felt as if a new war was starting, though that was to be expected in the years of peace that followed Naraku's demise. The half-demon folded his arms inside his sleeves once again.

"Kagome, you go and wake Songo and Miroku. Get them ready for battle. I'll get Kaede and start waking the villagers. Normally I'd be against the bastards help, but we don't have time." With that, Inuyasha bounded off. The weight of the ensuing danger growing prominent as minutes were lost.

Inuyasha really had changed.

"Miko, I will carry you." Kagome did not have time to answer him as he scooped her up into his arms. With the speed of a full demon, in a moment they were arriving at Songo and Miroku's hut where five small children slept soundly together.

She had been carried by the Demon Lord Sesshomaru. He had _touched_ her. The world as she had know it before leaving was spinning in a different direction. Kagome should have feared him. She should have been frightened for her animate death. Yet, he simply placed her on the ground and did nothing to her person. Many things had changed since she had been on the other side of the well. Things that she was unsure how the feel about.

Sesshomaru disappeared inside the hut and Kagome followed quickly. For now, she needed to see to the village's safety. Everyone needed to get out alive.

She had changed.

Inuyasha had changed.

Everyone had changed.


End file.
